


~BABY COUNTRY~

by C_corp



Category: CountryHumans, Countryhumans fandom, Geography (Anthropomorphic), countryhuman-fandom
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Fetish, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Parafilias, Yaoi, diaper fetish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_corp/pseuds/C_corp
Summary: Colombia se toma por accidente los medicamentos para la presión de Venezuela...[COUNTRYHUMANS] [YAOI] [INCESTO][CUIDADO: ESCENAS +18 CON PARAFILIAS]
Relationships: Colombia/Venezuela
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. El "accidente"

_**Historia escrita en colaboración con la usuaria Crazylamb007. Me recordaron la existencia de esta historia el otro día en el blog, y mi colega escritora me dio su permiso para publicarla en mi cuenta de AO3 también… muchas gracias Lamby! <3 ** _

Lean bien las advertencias por favor, ya que trabajamos con fetiches un poco más subidos de tono de los que tal vez estén acostumbrados y no voy a hacerme responsable por los traumas de nadie:  
-Humillación  
-Uso de pañales  
-Incesto  
-Roleplay  
-Cosquillas

Digamos que esta historia puede ubicarse temporalmente luego de “¡Dame ese frasco!”. Pero no necesitan leer esa historia para entender lo que pasa aquí ya que se trata solo de un montón de material +18…   
Esta historia no pertenece a la cronología del Blog tampoco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las dos de la mañana y las ventanas de la casa de los hermanos tricolor no paraban de ser azotadas por el agua. La tormenta que había era muy fuerte, y habían empezado a caer algunos truenos.  
Colombia estaba profundamente dormido pero cuando cayó un trueno más fuerte que los anteriores se despertó con un grito…  
_ Uff… Fue solo un sueño… _jadeó, pasándose una mano por el rostro para retirar el sudor_ Maldición, como odio las tormentas…   
Entonces se dio cuenta. Sintió el pantalón del piyamas todo pegado a sus piernas y húmedo.  
No. No podía ser lo que estaba pensando…  
Totalmente incrédulo, el tricolor encendió la luz de la lámpara y apartó las sábanas, solo para comprobar que aquello sí era lo que parecía: había tenido un accidente y mojado la cama.   
¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así? La mente de Colombia barajó mil explicaciones: había envejecido de golpe, estaba ante el síntoma de una enfermedad, alguien le había jugado una broma de mal gusto derramando líquido en su cama mientras dormía… pero por más explicaciones que se le ocurrieran las sábanas mojadas seguían frente a sus ojos, acusadoras.  
Se apuró a levantarse y a desarmar su cama para llevar todo a la lavandería de la casa. Cuanto más pronto hiciera desaparecer esa mancha de humedad gigante de su vista, más pronto podría fingir que nada de eso había pasado…  
Pero entonces, alguien abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entró sin pedir permiso. Y el único de sus hermanos que tenía ese privilegio de entrar a su habitación por las noches y sin anunciarse era…   
_ ¿Colombia? Bajé a desconectar los aparatos eléctricos y te oí gritar… _dijo Venezuela, abriendo la puerta.  
_ ¡No entres!!! _quiso detenerlo Colombia con sus brazos llenos de sábanas, pero la alarma en su voz solo sirvió para que Vene se asustara y entrara de cabeza en el vergonzoso escenario que trataba de ocultar.   
_ ¿¡Qué pasa—!? _el de estrellas se detuvo a la mitad de la oración al verlo juntando las sábanas.   
Terminó de atar cabos al ver el enorme manchón de humedad en el centro del colchón. Colombia se puso rojo de la mortificación y casi se echa a llorar al recordar que también sus pantalones estaban todos mojados…  
Qué imagen tan lamentable y patética debía estar dando…  
_ N-no sé qué me pasó… _trató de explicar el tricolor, aunque todavía no se podía explicar ni a el mismo lo que había pasado_ Esto nunca antes me había ocurrido…  
_ Sabía que te ponían ansioso las tormentas, pero no para tanto marico… _bromeó Venezuela, para quitarle dramatismo al asunto pero solo consiguió que Colo le diera una mirada asesina_ Ya… no pongas esa cara. Te ayudo.  
Venezuela quitó todas las sábanas y las puso en el cesto de la ropa sucia para lavar todo al otro día. Colombia se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior y se envolvió la cintura con una toalla, agradecido de que su hermano de estrellas no hiciera ningún otro comentario sobre el asunto. Este le ofreció ir a su cuarto a dormir.   
Además la habitación de Venezuela tenía su propio baño y ahí podía lavarse y cambiarse de ropa. El tricolor aceptó y se llevó una almohada y una muda de ropa con él al cuarto de su hermano menor…  
Allí pudo ducharse en paz, con la esperanza de que el agua caliente espantara su bochorno y le devolviera las ganas de dormir… pero cuando se estaba secando el cuerpo:  
_ Dime algo… _Venezuela abrió la puerta del baño de repente, con una botella vacía en la mano y cara de pocos amigos_ ¿De casualidad te bebiste esto?  
_ Uhhh… _por la cara que puso el tricolor era obvio que la respuesta era sí.  
_ ¡Marico, eran mis medicamentos para la presión cardíaca...!   
_ ¡¿Qué?! _el colombiano palideció oír eso_ ¡Creí que era jugo de frutas!  
_ ¡Diluyo las gotas en el jugo porque son amarguísimas! _explicó el de estrellas, conteniéndose para no gritar_ ¡Son diuréticos! (*1)  
_ ¿¡Diuréticos!? ¡Por qué no le pusiste un cartel a la botella!   
_ ¡El tercer estante de la nevera es mío! _Venezuela salió del baño, refunfuñando_ ¡Coño e’la madre! ¡Te he dicho que no toques mi comida ni te tomes mis bebidas pero nunca haces caso!  
Colombia se quedó a solas en el baño, oyendo maldecir a su hermano. Estaba algo aliviado por saber el origen de su repentina incontinencia urinaria, pero ahora tenía otro problema enfrente…  
_ Entonces… ¿Voy a estar haciéndome encima toda la noche?  
_ Solo si te duermes… _le contestó el de estrellas desde fuera del baño_ Por eso se supone que las tengo que tomar durante el día y poco a poco… no todas de golpe y antes de acostarme.   
El tricolor se quedó unos momentos sentado en el retrete, con la cintura envuelta en una toalla y tratando de analizar la situación. Afuera Vene se había quedado callado pero parecía estar yendo de un lado al otro en su cuarto, buscando algo en los cajones…  
_ Bueno, parce… _suspiró al fin_ Entonces de seguro no querrás que me quede a dormir aquí y tenga un accidente en tu cama también… Voy a ir a dormir al sofá o trataré de mantenerme despierto viendo televi---  
Al salir del baño, Colombia dejó de hablar a la mitad de la frase…   
Sobre la cama de su hermano había unas cuantas cosas preparadas: una toalla seca extendida, su cambio de ropa seca, talco y…. un pañal para adultos.  
_ ¿Qué es esto? _preguntó, aunque en realidad no quería saber la respuesta.  
_ Es para que puedas dormir… _respondió Venezuela detrás de él, sobresaltándolo_ O qué, ¿vas a estar despierto toda la noche?  
_ ¡Lo prefiero a tener que usar un pañal, parce! _Colombia se ruborizó de pies a cabeza, preparándose para correr_ ¡Ni loco me voy a poner eso!  
_ No digas tonterías… estás haciendo esto más problemático de lo que realmente es. _el de estrellas le habló muy seriamente, tomándolo de un brazo_ Acuéstate y te ayudo, vamos.  
_ ¡Noo! _el tricolor lo empujó pero no logró soltarse_ ¡Vene, no quiero…! ¡Entiende!  
_ ¡Tú solito te metiste en este embrollo, marico! ¡Así que coopera!   
Los dos hermanos se trenzaron en una lucha que Venezuela terminó ganando cuando a su hermano se le cayó la toalla y quiso taparse, entonces lo sujetó bien y lo llevó hasta la cama…   
_ Vene, por favor no… _el de estrellas había logrado recostarlo en la cama, sobre la toalla extendida a modo de cambiador_ ¡Esto es muy humillante…!  
_ ¿Prefieres estar despierto toda la noche? _Venezuela lo mantuvo sujeto por las muñecas para que no se levantara.  
_ ¡Obviamente! _Colombia trató de patearlo, desesperado por huir de allí.  
El Country de estrellas lo soltó al ver que su hermano estaba al borde del llanto, y le habló con más suavidad:   
_ Colo, no le voy a contar a nadie de esto si eso es lo que te molesta… _le aseguró_ Es solo para que puedas dormir en paz, nada más.  
_ N-no lo sé…   
_ Nadie te va a ver… solo yo, que ya te he visto desnudo varias veces por si no te acuerdas… _bromeó, dándole una palmadita en el trasero por encima de la toalla.  
Okey, eso sí era verdad… pero las ocasionales relaciones sexuales que mantenían en secreto no eran nada comparadas a la humillación en privado a la que Vene quería someterlo. Al menos desde la perspectiva del tricolor…   
Y lo que más miedo le daba en ésos momentos era saber que cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza al de estrellas, difícilmente lo hacía uno cambiar de opinión por lo que no era muy probable que saliera bien librado del asunto:   
_ Eres un patán… _Colombia se cruzó de brazos, apartando la mirada_ ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? ¡Quieres hacer esto para castigarme por tocar tus cosas y robar tu comida!  
_ ¡Pues si no quieres que me enoje no toques mis cosas ni robes mi comida! _retrucó el veneco, frunciendo el ceño_ Separa las piernas, vamos… que yo también quiero regresar a dormir y no tengo toda la noche.  
Colombia tragó saliva y siguió de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada unos momentos más, solo sintiendo la mirada impaciente del country sobre él… hasta que se dio por vencido. No tenía caso seguir discutiendo con Vene, y cuanto más rápido pasara lo vergonzoso más pronto podría volver a dormir.  
Venezuela le quitó la toalla de la cintura, y cuando el tricolor alzó las rodillas la usó para secarlo con movimientos y toques muy suaves, como caricias. Colombia permanecía con las piernas separadas, los brazos cruzados y completamente rojo de la mortificación.   
Estaba tan expuesto… desde ese ángulo su hermano podía ver TODA su retaguardia a detalle… y lo peor era que Vene actuaba con tanta calma, como si esto fuera algo que hiciese todos los días. Lo odió por eso.   
Si tan solo supiera que su hermano menor estaba más que complacido con la visión frente a él. Las caderas anchas de su hermano le encantaban, pero se esforzaba por mantener la compostura y no presionar de más los botones del tricolor -más de lo que ya lo había hecho por lo menos- o Colombia le podía dar una épica patada de caballo en cualquier momento.  
El tricolor miró hacia un costado. A su izquierda lo esperaba el pañal para adultos… no necesitaba preguntar por qué Venezuela tenía algo así entre sus cosas. Ya lo había visto destrozando pañales cuando hacía jardinería, para hacer la tierra más esponjosa y húmeda para las plantas (*2)  
Vene le alzó más las piernas y terminó de secarlo. Luego desplegó bien el pañal, que era bastante grande, para ponérselo:  
_ Alza un poco las caderas… _le indicó.  
Refunfuñando, el tricolor le hizo caso. Se tapó un poco con una mano cuando alzó las caderas y Venezuela puso el pañal bajo él.  
_ Colo…  
_ ¿Qué? _gruñó el tricolor.  
_ Me estorbas. _Vene le retiró la mano con la que se cubría_ Cuando te estoy cambiando, tus manos van aquí… _le dijo, sujetándolo de las manos para acomodárselas a los costados de la cara.  
_ ¿Es una broma?? _protestó el colombiano, ya que esa pose además de infatil lo dejaba como todo un sumiso, y ni loco iba a permitirlo_ ¡Suéltame, te pasas de imbécil! ¡Mmhp!  
Venezuela le cubrió la boca con la suya, para darle un beso… muy divertido con la mortificación de su hermano:  
_ Si le sigues hablando así a tu hermano mayor, tendré que lavarte la boca con agua y jabón… como a los niños pequeños. _se burló, aún sin soltarlo.  
_ El mayor soy yo… _le recordó Colombia, aunque era difícil tener autoridad en la posición comprometedora en la que estaba.  
_ No esta noche. Mantén tus brazos ahí o te daré unas nalgadas, hablo en serio. _le advirtió por última vez el venezolano, recuperando su tono severo.  
El tricolor tragó saliva al oírlo hablar en ese tono –por experiencia sabía que Vene no era un hombre de amenazas vacías- y muy a su pesar obedeció. Mantuvo esa pose vergonzosa mientras su hermano le puso talco por todas partes, esparciéndolo con suaves caricias. Volvió a alzarle las piernas y esparció un poco más en sus pompas y las ingles...  
Colombia suspiró bajito. Al menos el talco perfumado olía muy bien.  
Y se sentía bien. Era una sensación agradable sobre su piel… y experimentó un cosquilleo.  
“¡No! No voy a excitarme… eso sería todavía más humillante” pensó apretando los puños.  
_ ¿Huele bien no? Tomé prestado el talco perfumado de Ecuador… _Vene dejó a un lado el envase con dibujos de frutillitas_ La etiqueta dice que también sirve para bebés…   
_ Fantástico… _murmuró el tricolor con sarcasmo.   
_ ¡Listo…! _Venezuela cerró la parte frontal del pañal y ajustó bien las cintas adhesivas.   
Colombia suspiró con alivio... al fin terminó.   
Se sentó en la cama y quiso vestirse pero Vene se le adelantó, tomando una camiseta limpia que había traído con él y enrollándola para pasársela por la cabeza. Al parecer también quería darse el gusto de ayudarlo a vestirse como a un infante…  
_ Levanta los brazos… _el de estrellas lo vistió con la camiseta, ignorando sus resoplidos quejosos_ ¿Y? ¿Cómo los sientes?  
_ Horrible… _gruñó Colombia y se apresuró a meterse bajo las sábanas, moviéndose con mucha dificultad por el pañal_ Son muy grandes, apenas puedo cerrar las piernas.  
_ Pero ahora podrás dormir en paz… Agradece que los tenía para la jardinería _el de estrellas se puso a guardar todo lo que usó.  
_ Mhhm… _el tricolor ya no respondió más nada, y se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sábanas para dormir.   
Venezuela se acostó a su lado, viéndolo sin decir nada. Era cierto, el pañal le quedaba un poco grande, calzando por encima de sus caderas.   
Sonrió… por suerte Colombia no se había percatado de que tenía dibujitos de animales en la parte trasera.  
_ ¡Deja de mirarme!! _gruñó este, al sentir la pesada mirada de su hermano de estrellas sobre él.  
_ Pero si te ves adorable…  
_ Cállate. _Colombia le dio un codazo.  
_ Es raro que esto de los pañales no sea “lo tuyo”. _reflexionó_ Con lo que te gusta que te atiendan y hagan todo por ti…  
_ Jaja, muy gracioso. _el tricolor se removió, incómodo y terminó pateando las sábanas_ ¡Ash, dan mucho calor…!  
_ Espera a cuando los uses, entonces… _se burló el veneco.  
_ ¿Qué?  
_ Nada, nada… ¿No me vas a dar las gracias por cambiarte? _Venezuela intentó abrazarlo, haciendo una cucharita.  
_ ¡No seas pesado! _Colombia seguía quejándose, pero se dejó abrazar_ ¿Te vas a poner “cariñoso” justo ahora…?  
_ ¿Por qué no? Los bebés necesitan mucho cariño… o se ponen de malas. _Vene lo besó repetidamente en el cuello y las mejillas, haciendo ruiditos.  
Al mayor no le cayó bien el chiste, pero de todas formas no se resistió a las caricias de su hermano de estrellas. Se sentían como una recompensa a todo el estrés de la situación… pero se negaba a seguir el juego más allá.  
_ No soy un bebé… ya deja de decirme así _protestó entre besos_ Es vergonzoso…  
_ No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza ante tu “hermano mayor”… _Venezuela bajó su mano y lo tocó entre sus piernas con descaro_ Podrían gustarte, si los usas apropiadamente… _le dijo, en tono seductor.  
_ Mmnh… _Colombia se contuvo para no gemir_ Vene, n-no…   
“No voy a excitarme, no voy a hacerlo… pero las manos de Vene se sienten tan bien” se lamentó, para sus adentros. “Maldición, él siempre sabe cómo tocarme…”   
Además no podía huir de las atenciones que recibía ya que no podía cerrar las piernas. El estúpido pañal se las mantenía separadas:  
_ Así… ¿Ves? _Vene presionó un poco con la punta de los dedos_ Solo necesitas asociar los pañales con algo bueno…   
_ S-se siente raro… _seguía protestando el colombiano. Y era cierto, el material era grueso y tenía que apretarse contra la mano de su hermano para sentir las caricias… lo que inconscientemente había empezado a hacer hacía unos segundos.  
_ Pero te gusta, ya lo veo… _el de estrellas sintió la creciente erección apretándose contra el pañal.  
El tricolor quiso protestar pero no pudo emitir palabra porque Vene le volvió a besar en los labios, mientras seguía sometiéndolo a ese extraño masaje. Echado de costado junto a él, tomó una de sus piernas y la puso sobre su propia cadera, como hacía siempre que se disponía a tocar a su hermano por largo rato.  
Se puso a hacer círculos con su mano, presionando un poco con la palma… solo paraba de vez en cuando para frotar su pancita y luego volvía sobre el pañal. Las caderas de Colombia temblaban y su rostro se había puesto muy rojo. Las caras que hacía, apretando los ojos y mordiéndose los labios… eran deliciosas.  
Sus ojos se le humedecieron un poco al acercarse al orgasmo y su pecho subía y bajaba, agitado mientras se apretaba desesperado contra la mano de Vene. Este le subió la camiseta, arrollándosela bajo las axilas y besó sus pezones, que se habían puesto muy duros.   
Sonrió, disfrutando en grande de ver a su hermano mayor en ese estado. Inconscientemente este había puesto las manos junto a la cara de nuevo. Se veía tan sumiso… tan adorable.   
Llevó el dedo índice de su mano libre hasta la cara del tricolor, y le acarició los labios suaves e hinchados de tanto mordérselos. Cuando lo introdujo dentro de su boca, Colombia lo succionó, obediente...  
_ Nhgg… _cuando las caricias de su hermano lo llevaron al límite, el tricolor acabó con un largo gemido y todo su cuerpo convulsionando_ ¡Ah-h! ¡Veneee…!  
Sus pies arañaron las sábanas cuando sus piernas se agitaron, desarmando un poco la cama prolijamente tendida del de estrellas. Éste introdujo un dedo dentro del pañal y lo apartó un poco para espiar dentro, mientras su hermano se recuperaba del orgasmo tan violento que había tenido, jadeando…  
_ Wow. Salió mucho… _Vene sonrió burlón al ver todo el semen que había salido_ Creo que en el fondo sí te gustó que te hiciera usar pañales…  
_ ¡Eres muy cruel conmigo, Vene! _lloriqueó el tricolor, tapándose la cara.   
No podía creer que hubiese logrado excitarlo con ese jueguecito… ¡incluso había llegado al orgasmo! ¡Maldito Vene!  
_ No llores, Colo… solo bromeaba. _lo consoló este, meciéndolo entre sus brazos_ Me gusta mucho tenerte como mi bebé… gracias por seguirme la corriente.  
_ Sniff… ¿L-lo dices en serio…?  
El de estrellas asintió, sonriendo conciliador;  
_ Luces tan tierno y sumiso… completamente adorable.  
El tricolor permitió que su hermano menor lo alzara y lo meciera. Suspiró, cesando su llanto. Lo abrazó. No lo admitiría pero se sentía bien… tan bien estar entre los brazos de su hermano como un niño pequeño…   
Venezuela lo mantenía abrazado bien cerca, frotando círculos en su espalda y dándole palmaditas cariñosas sobre el trasero. Estuvieron así, besándose un largo rato… hasta que recordó que Vene no había llegado al orgasmo todavía.   
_ Ahora quiero mi leche… _susurró en su oído, tomando por sorpresa al de estrellas por primera vez en toda la noche.  
Lo empujó para que se recostara sobre las almohadas, acomodándose sobre él para poder hacerle sexo oral.  
Sin mediar palabra, sacó el miembro de su hermano del pantalón del pijama y empezó a chupárselo. Su cabeza subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento, y su mano apretaba la base. No tuvo que estar mucho rato en eso… todo el jugueteo anterior había dejado a Vene a punto.   
Este le acariciaba la cabeza, diciéndole cosas pervertidas;  
_ Qué buen hermanito… sigue así, Colo… _murmuraba, con la voz ronca de lujuria_ Cuánto te gusta chupármelo…  
Colombia aumentó la velocidad, haciendo que el de estrellas se corriera a los pocos segundos. Venezuela echó la cabeza hacia atrás, estrujando las sábanas entre sus dedos… Tenía que admitirlo, el colombiano era insuperable a la hora de dar mamadas. Siempre había un estupendo trabajo y le daba la impresión de que el tricolor estaba secretamente orgulloso de ello.   
Colombia sintió cómo su hermano eyaculaba tres chorros de leche caliente sobre su lengua y se lo tragó todo, quedándole la boca pegajosa. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano y se volvió a acostar junto a Vene, que lo abrazó para dormirse.  
_ Está bien… me gustó ser tu bebé _admitió ocultando la cara en su pecho_ Pero creo que será cosa de una sola vez y no lo vuelvas a mencionar ¿estamos?  
_ Eso si no te vuelves a tomar mis diuréticos por accidente, marico… _el de estrellas lo tocó por encima del pañal una última vez_ ¿Quieres que te cambie antes de que te duermas? Seguro lo sientes pegajoso…  
_ No, está bien… tengo sueño.  
_ Buenas noches, baby…


	2. EXTRA

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[Escena EXTRA para el camino…] 

Al día siguiente el primero en abrir los ojos fue Colombia. Le tomó un rato recordar por qué estaba durmiendo en la habitación de Venezuela pero cuando lo hizo, lo primero que se preguntó fue si había usado el pañal de adultos que su hermano había insistido tanto en ponerle la noche anterior.  
Se sacudió el abrazo dormido de Vene de encima y se sentó en la cama. Suspiró, aliviado… no le hizo falta.  
Al parecer el efecto del diurético no era tan terrible como el de estrellas le había pronosticado y se había pasado hacía ya tiempo… siendo solo su cama la que había sufrido las consecuencias.   
Hizo una mueca, molesto. Entonces no había hecho falta pasar por todo lo de la noche anterior… aunque sí estaba a punto de orinarse encima de las ganas que tenía de ir al baño en ésos momentos.  
_ ¿Adónde vas? _Venezuela se despertó al sentirlo que se levantaba de la cama.  
_ Al baño... _respondió el tricolor, moviéndose con un poco menos de dificultad ahora que el pañal había tomado la forma de su cuerpo.  
_ Los bebés no van al baño… _el de estrellas lo tomó rápidamente del brazo y lo jaló con brusquedad hacia la cama, sonriendo.  
Colombia no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, su hermano lo hizo recostarse y se le puso encima, echándole todo su peso para que no escapara. Vene comenzó a hacerle cosquillas debajo de las axilas y a los costados de su estómago, ignorando por completo los insultos de su hermano tricolor, que odiaba las cosquillas y no podía soportarlas...   
_ ¡Jajaja! ¡Noo Venezuela, hijueputa nooo! ¡Suéltame no no no! _el tricolor pateó y se retorció desesperado, pero Vene no tuvo piedad.   
El de estrellas siguió con las cosquillas hasta conseguir lo que se proponía: el cuerpecito de Colombia colapsó por las cosquillas y este empezó a orinarse sin poder controlarlo ni detenerse…   
_ ¡Noooo! _el tricolor profirió un largo gemido de derrota, sintiendo el líquido caliente saliendo sin pausa y llegando a todas partes del pañal_ ¿Vene por queee…?  
_ No iba a desperdiciar uno de mis costosos materiales de jardinería solo para masturbarte… tenía que hacer que contara. _respondió el veneco, soltándolo y sonriendo orgulloso al ver el estado en el que había dejado a su hermano mayor_ Además, admitiste que asaltas mi lado de la nevera y todavía no te había castigado por eso… ¿Recuerdas?   
_ ¡Eres muy cruel! _Colombia casi se echa a llorar de la mortificación, enterrando la cara en una almohada_ ¡Muérete, hijo de…!  
Golpearon a la puerta y los dos tricolores dieron un brinco. Al parecer Ecuador andaba levantado…  
_ ¿Ñaño, estás despierto? _preguntó el del escudo del otro lado de la puerta.   
Por suerte para los dos mayores, Ecuador había salido más educado y respetuoso de la privacidad que ellos:  
_ Sí, Ecuador… ¿qué pasa?  
_ ¿Has visto a Colo? No está por ningún lado…  
Venezuela le hizo un gesto al tricolor acercándose el dedo a los labios, para que guardara silencio.  
_ Cuidado mi panita… la puerta está sin llave. _le advirtió en un susurro_ Sí, está usando mi ducha… no sale agua caliente en el baño principal _mintió rápidamente.  
El de estrellas lo volteó, comenzando a despegar las cintas del pañal y a Colombia no le quedó de otra que cooperar y dejar que lo cambiara como a un bebé por segunda vez para que no alertara a Ecuador.  
_ ¡Oh! Ok… ¡Voy a hacer el desayuno entonces! _anunció el menor de los tricolor_ ¿Qué quieres para comer, ñaño?  
_ Café y unas arepas… ¡No! ¡Espera! Hay un poco de cereales y fruta seca en la alacena… _Vene abrió un paquete de toallitas húmedas, tomándose su tiempo para elegir lo que quería desayunar y así tener quieto por más tiempo –y mortificar más- a su hermano tricolor.  
Colombia le mostró ambos dedos medios, en completo silencio pero su cara lo decía todo: en cuanto Ecuador saliera de escena iba a moler a golpes al de estrellas. Este siguió hablando con Ecuador, dándole las directivas para el desayuno, mientras lo limpiaba con las toallitas húmedas… Colo tragó saliva, ésas cosas estaban frías y además Vene lo tocaba descaradamente por todas partes… para variar.  
El de estrellas le puso un poco de talquito perfumado –aunque ya no hacía falta- y por último le devolvió su ropa interior que había quedado olvidada sobre el tocador desde la noche anterior.   
_ ¿Qué le preparo a Colo? _quiso saber Ecuador_ ¿Unas arepas?  
_ Creo que me dijo que tenía ganas de tomar solo leche… _empezó a decir, pero Colombia le dio una patada en las costillas_ ¡Augh! ¡Quieto, marico!   
_ ¿Eh?  
_ Mejor déjale todo lo necesario a mano para hacerse su café… seguro que se lo puede preparar el solo, como un “niño grande”… _Vene arrastró las últimas palabras para hacerlo enojar más.  
_ Uhh… Está bien. _Ecuador se marchó por fin y Colombia pudo saltarle a la yugular a su hermano.   
Cuando se cansó de golpearlo y de desquitarse con unos cuantos insultos, salió del cuarto refunfuñando… decidido a no dirigirle la palabra a su hermano de estrellas en todo el día y probablemente en toda la semana.  
Lo que sí fue seguro es que a partir de ese día Colombia ya no volvió a tocar nada más del tercer estante de la nevera, ni a robar la comida de ninguno de sus hermanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer hasta el final. Ya puedo tachar esta parafilia de mi lista de pendientes de escritura y probar con otra distinta ^^
> 
> Tendrán que disculpar lo plano que queda el acento Venezolano y Colombiano. Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos con Lamby... 
> 
> Cuídense y nos vemos en otra historia! :D

**Author's Note:**

> (*1) Diuréticos: Se los usa para tratar la presión alta, insuficiencia cardíaca y otros males similares. Causan un incremento en el flujo de orina.
> 
> (*2) Hidrogel para las plantas: Se hace hidratando un pañal en agua y luego usando el gel que traen adentro para mezclarlo con tierra. Esto crea una tierra esponjosa ideal para cultivar porque retiene más la humedad.


End file.
